


Mine

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris had retired from the music business after his wife told him she was pregnant, only to learn that it was all a lie.  Instead of going back to the life he once loved he’s been hiding in a cabin that he purchased before his retirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all those wonderful people following and commenting on my other fan fiction “Destiny” You’ve been wonderful with all your feedback despite the constant tears and torture I’ve been causing you. I hope this in a small way makes up for it…lol. Enjoy!!!

"So is this what a retired musician does with his days?" Adam announced himself as he idled up the walkway of the cabin Kris Allen owned, spotting said man sitting on the front porch with a far away look on his face.

"Adam?" Kris said the name slowly, blinking his eyes several times in order to prove that he was actually seeing who he was seeing.

"I'm here baby" He held out his arms, beckoning Kris with a blinding smile and a tilt of his head.

“Adam…” Kris cried out, rushing into the open arms, leaning his face into his broad chest, his hands clenching in an almost vice like grip at the cloth at his back. “She lied Adam…she lied” He sobbed, increasing the velocity of his hold and yet it didn’t feel as if it was even near close enough. “She said she was pregnant…we were going to have a baby…but she lied” He wailed even louder, not understating why Adam was there but every so thankful that he was. “I was ready to be a father but I didn’t love her…never really loved her” He continued to run on, unable to stop the words but already knowing that Adam would know what he was trying to convey without having to repeat it.

“I know and that’s because she’s the devil” Adam practically growled, holding Kris in a way that could only be called possessive and yet it still wasn’t enough for Kris. “That’s why I came for you. This retirement business is bullshit and I’ve come to take you back home with me”

“Ok…yes” Kris replied without hesitation, pressing his nose further into Adam’s chest, inhaling the long familiar scent of him.

“Listen to what I am saying to you Kris” He said, placing his hand under Kris’s quivering chin and forcing him to look up at him. “I’m coming to take you home with me. You’re mine…you belong to me and no one is ever going to come between the two of us. Do you understand what I am saying here?” He stared into watery brown eyes not even caring if Kris didn’t understand because he would after Adam kissed him for the first time.

“I love you. I’ve always loved you” Kris cried out without hesitation, closing his eyes and wetting his lips as he waited for the kiss he had been craving for much longer then he ever should have. The kiss was manly and controlling and everything Kris ever wanted and longed for in a kiss as he leaned up and allowed Adam to take total control. He didn’t say a word when Adam literally hefted him off of the ground, cradling him against his body as he carried him into the house, tripping and stumbling along the way, but not once did Kris ever feel afraid. He still said nothing when Adam placed him on the floor in front of him, stripped him of his clothing and stared at him for a very long moment of time.

“I always knew this body was fucking perfect” He growled yet again, removing his own clothes in a blur and a flash before lying Kris across the bed behind them. “I fucking love you Kris” He roared when the skin of their naked bodies came in contact for the first time, setting his body into a confusing state of fever and heat that was totally consuming him. “You’re mine…mine…mine…mine” He began a mantra, branding the sun kissed skin underneath his lips with tiny bruising bites.

“Always” Kris cried out in reply, arching his neck and his chest to the only man that he would ever love. He gave never a protest when Adam began to explore his body with mouth and hands and glorious heated skin pressed upon skin. “Yes…” The word expelled from over his lips when the exploration ceased and the coolness of lube and fingers breached him in a way that had him praying to god for the very existence of the man causing his body to feel alive for the first time in such a long time. “Yours…” He nearly sang when strong and steady fingers were replaced by a protected length that brought tears to his eyes, but they were anything but saddened tears or tears of pain. “I love you…love you…love you” His own mantra whispered brokenly when Adam made love to him as is he were as delicate and gentle as a flower, yet at the same time making him feel more like a man then his soon to be ex-wife ever could. He felt that delicate afterwards as the man that he loved, that man whose side he would stand by for the rest of his living days held him as he cried. All cried out and too exhausted to do much else, Kris leaned into the body holding him so close that there wasn’t an inch of space to be found between the two of them. “I hope you don’t think that I’m going to be this submissive all the time” He murmured, fighting the closing of his eye lids but losing the battle rather quickly. He mustered up enough energy for a smile against Adam’s sweaty chest when he heard his lovers beautiful laughter rumbled through his chest before it erupted from his freckled lips. He finally lost his battle to exhaustion as his eyes finally closed, the sweetest whisper of “I love you” wafting against his ear.

The End…


End file.
